DRW Fortune's End
Click here for a list of all the important events that occured during this incident. See 72 Hour Mode for a full description of Chuck Greene's mission within Fortune City. Fortune's End refers to a series of events that took place in Fortune City, Nevada from September 25 to September 30 in 2011. The incident was the result of an arranged outbreak in the Fortune City resort by pharmaceutical company Phenotrans. They did this in order to keep up the production of the highly demanded Zombrex (which required Queens from the zombies' bodies), hailed as a miracle drug due to its capabilities of hindering the zombification process. Phenotrans had previously taken on the development of Zombrex after it was presented to them by Isabela Keyes, a survivor of the Willamette Incident five years earlier. In any case, due to demand of Zombrex, the profits it brought for Phenotrans were overwhelming. Phenotrans had released Queens in Las Vegas three years prior and killed thousands, where it was a success. They then moved on to repeat it in Fortune City, where the newest episode of the pay-per-view game show Terror is Reality was to take place. The show had already amassed a large collection of zombies to be slaughtered over the course of the show, so Phenotrans paid TiR host Tyrone King to have the zombies intentionally released into Fortune City. They then decided upon a suitable candidate to use as a scapegoat, someone who could take the blame for the outbreak. Chuck Greene was selected, due to his previous escape of Las Vegas where he had lost his wife. Chuck was competing in Terror is Reality in Fortune City in order to (somewhat ironically) buy Zombrex for his infected daughter, Katey. After the zombies were released into the resort, again killing thousands, Chuck and his daughter made it to safety, but he discovered that he was in the frame for causing the outbreak. Without hesitation, and with only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, he set out to find evidence to clear his name, with help from CURE representative Stacey Forsythe and news reporter Rebecca Chang. During those three days, he also rescued many survivors and escorted them to relative safety inside a Safe House. At the same time, Tyrone, not satisfied with the money Phenotrans had paid him, took advantage of the zombie outbreak to stage a robbery on all of Fortune City's casinos and escape via helicopter. Chuck managed to stop the robbery and take Tyrone prisoner, though the greedy host refused to divulge any information about his connection with Phenotrans. When the military arrived in Fortune City, the initial rescue attempt was completely annihilated when Phenotrans began pumping a potent chemical vapor through the city, mutating the zombies into stronger, faster killers. The Safe House was then breached by zombies, though they were fought off, and Phenotrans leaked to the military that all rumors of possible survivors were false. In response, the military prepared to launch a firebombing operation on Fortune City to ensure that the outbreak would not spread. Seeking the source of the gas, Chuck uncovered various secrets about Phenotrans in his mission, and eventually found the evidence he was looking for. However, Phenotrans had secretly installed one of their own employees within the safety shelter, who stole the evidence and left Chuck and the survivors to die in the coming firebomb. Chuck managed to kill the employee but didn't recover the evidence. Nonetheless, he was able to withhold the firebomb in order to call for another rescue. The survivors were evacuated, including Stacey Forsythe and Katey, but Chuck was prevented from escaping when a zombified Tyrone (having been bitten and infected during the earlier breach) attacked him and forced the rescue helicopter to leave without him. Chuck was eventually rescued by Willamette survivor Frank West and left Fortune City with him. The firebomb was presumably rescheduled for a future date, destroying the Phenotrans equipment with it. Aftermath See Dead Rising 2: Case West. Still wanted by the authorities for starting the outbreak, Chuck Greene agreed to accompany Frank West in infiltrating a Phenotrans research facility on the outskirts of Fortune City. Frank explained that he had received a tip from an unknown source inside the facility, and that evidence to expose Phenotrans and clear Chuck's name could be found within. After infiltrating and exploring the facility, Chuck and Frank obtained enough evidence to clear Chuck's name. They later met their mysterious source: Isabela Keyes. Faced with the threat of going to prison for her role in starting the Willamette Incident five years ago, Isabela explained that she was instead "hired" by Phenotrans to use her scientific skills in developing Zombrex until the Director of the facility stole her research. Isabela tried to hand over evidence to implicate Phenotrans for Fortune City, but it was destroyed by the facility's head of security and she was captured. The facility was then destroyed, though Chuck and Frank escaped in time, their only reward being that they could prove Chuck's innocence with what evidence they had already found. Category:Dead Rising 2